Los caprichos del Coronel
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: EDITADO La más dulce tentación, bajo los ardientes dedos de Mustang. No apto para curiosos.


**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**¡Hola! Bueno, acá les dejo otra historia insulsa e intrascendente dedicada a Roy & Riza. Nada magnánimo, pero hecho con mucho corazón!**

**Nota: Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la trama, y no tienes fines de lucro.**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

_**-Los caprichos del coronel-**_

_Vamos, deja de esconderte… Por favor, dulzura mía, no huyas esta vez._

_He esperado toda la semana y ya sabes que no soy de esos que suelen esperar. Además, tú también aguardabas impaciente por esto, no quieras engañarme con el indiferente gesto con que siempre me saludas cuando abro tu cajón._

_No te hagas del rogar, bombón. Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que ambos estamos listos para el siguiente paso._

_Ahora, deja que estas toscas manos te arrebaten las vestiduras que llevas, que el fuego de éste alquimista derrita tu exquisita anatomía. Derrítete entre mis dedos, amor mío. Por favor, no menosprecies a este hombre que ansía devorarte mordida a mordida. Quiero embriagar mi paladar con el adictivo sabor que desprende tu cuerpo, frágil y delicioso. _

_Hemos esperado mucho, dulzura mía, y desde el primer momento en que te vi se despertó en mi interior un apetito voraz por tu tentador semblante. Raro, único, exquisito…_

_¡Basta! ¡Ríndete de una vez, que no me contendré un segundo más!_

_Sólo quédate… quédate quieta… y… déjame… déjame…_

—¡Coronel!

El golpazo que dio la puerta contra la pared interrumpió el "romance" del aludido. Sin embargo, Mustang aún tardó en reaccionar al llamado.

—_Acero_ ha regresado —. Siguió la importuna mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de la oscura oficina —Tiene noticias importantes de Lior y —… la escabrosa escena que a continuación presenció alteró su cumplimiento —¿ése es mi chocolate?

El pelinegró reaccionó sorprendido en un instante.

—¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, ¡no sabía que era tuyo, Hawkeye — rió fingiendo demencia.

La rubia esperó una explicación más creíble, pero Mustang mantuvo su sonrisa inamovible.

—Sabe bien que no me gusta discutir por pequeñeces — recordó Riza con paciencia después de un rato silencioso.

—Lo sé, teniente — contestó el otro notablemente aliviado, manteniendo en pie su tonta sonrisa.

—Pero esta vez es demasiado, coronel. A menos que sea una verdadera confusión.

El alivio de Roy partió después de semejantes palabras, aunque no se podía quejar. Al menos Riza le había dejado una salida, o eso quería creer.

—Supongo que no notó que el General Amstrong trajo una barra de chocolate amargo con almendras y miel hecho por las manos de su bondadosa madre, única y exclusivamente para mí después de que se lo había pedido hace cuatro meses —. Roy seguía sonriendo, un poco más nervioso. —Ni tampoco notó cuando le pagué tres meses de salario por él —. El pelinegro comenzaba a sudar. —Menos se dio cuenta de que lo guarde en el cajón de MI escritorio después de haberlo etiquetado con MI nombre… ¿no es así, coronel?

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, Riza esperando una respuesta y Roy con los nervios hechos nudo, decidió aclararse la garganta y empezó a declarar.

—Tú siempre con las respuestas correctas, Hawkeye, te felicito.

—Gracias, pero, ¿sería mucho pedir, coronel, que, sólo por ésta vez, fuera más allá de la felicitación?

—¿A qué te refieres, teniente? — enarcó una ceja.

—No demerito su reconocimiento, señor, pero ése chocolate mío ha sido violado y devorado –literalmente- por usted.

—¡¿Quién ha dicho que he sido yo él culpable?!

La rubia tornó los ojos un tanto molesta. Jamás creyó que su propio jefe le subestimara tanto después de años trabajando juntos.

—Cuando entré a la oficina tenía la mitad de la barra en la boca, coronel.

—Eso no es contundente, Hawkeye. Esta sala está muy oscura, pudiste haber visto mal.

Mustang se sintió seguro de haber ganado la partida con tal defensa. Suspiró triunfante listo para poner el punto final de aquella situación.

—Tiene la cara llena de chocolate, señor.

El teatro volvía a caer y su orgullo volvía a ser tierra. Era suficiente, estaba atrapado… como honorable militar, debía aceptar la derrota.

Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar.

—Bien, teniente, ¿qué pretende…

—Me encantan las manzanas —, interrumpió sin pensarlo — y me gustan más cuando están acomodadas en una canasta todas las mañanas afuera de mi puerta con notas cariñosas y sinceras. Aunque debo admitir que sería mucho mejor si estuvieran acompañadas de uno que otro chocolate igual al que no pude degustar hoy…

—¿Algo más, teniente? —suspiró resignado.

Como si hubiese sido llamado, el can de Haweye ladró al instante.

—Ya que insiste, puede bañar al perro, mi coronel.

Mustang jamás se había sentido tan humillado, pero a final de cuentas, logró cumplir otra de sus misiones románticas noveleras…

_No llores por mí, dulzura mía, que esto lo merezco por no ser fuerte a mis caprichos… _

_¡Dios! No eres tú la culpable, mi bien, que hayas nacido tan dulce, perfecta y deliciosa. Sólo soy yo, un débil alquimista apasionado y deseoso, que se quema por dentro cuando tiene enfrente la golosina más placentera que la madre de Amstrong pudo crear…_

**MORALEJA:** Nunca escribas un fic basado en chocolates y debilidades carnales… Checa nada más que desastres resultan (suspensivos)

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
